


Я всегда мечтал посетить Небеса

by WTF Dragon Age 2021 (Dragon_Age_World)



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Poetry, WTF Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 22:34:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29865078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragon_Age_World/pseuds/WTF%20Dragon%20Age%202021
Summary: Сотни лет Корифей желал стать новым Создателем.
Kudos: 2
Collections: Dragon Age WTF 2021, Level 5: Спецквест 2021 (божественное)





	Я всегда мечтал посетить Небеса

Я всегда мечтал посетить Небеса,  
Вторгся в Город давно, много лет назад,  
От восторга дрожал - я был горд и рад,  
Но увидел лишь хаос там и распад.

Сотни долгих лет в тишине я сидел,  
Среди сотен тысяч истлевших тел,  
Я блуждал по Тени — где ей предел?  
Сотни лет был слеп, но теперь прозрел.

Я был червем, я меньше был, чем ничто:  
Недостойным истин глупцом, шутом,  
Словно рыба глотал затхлый воздух ртом,  
Но теперь восстал, я опять рождён!

Я отныне Старейший и Новый Бог,  
Бессердечный Идол и Вечный Рок!  
Я смогу совершить то, что Он не смог,  
Преподам вам, смертным, простой урок.

Крики боли мне музыка, сладкий хруст,  
Хриплый смех из моих вновь раздастся уст:  
Я был в доме Создателя — и вернусь,  
Ибо трон его там и он был пуст.


End file.
